Undead Night Fury(OLD) Deleted Scenes
by Undead Night Fury
Summary: just some out takes of my story Undead Night Fury


**Chapter: 1 Hiccups POV**

It was the middle of the night on some island weeks away from berk I was getting ready to go to sleep toothless was laying down beside me when we heard people coming towards us "there's a dragon slay I!" I heard someone say as a man lunge at toothless to force him to the ground. As the man tackled toothless to the ground I ran up trying to help my dragon but another one hit me to the ground and I was forced to watch the man stab toothless in the chest and cut a hole in it toothless looked at me with eyes filled with pain as the man drove his hand into my brother's chest toothless roared in pain before he began convulsing on the ground. Soon the man was rummaging around my brothers' chest cavity before he ripped his hand from my brothers' chest with a howl and toothless roared in such absolutely agonizing pain before dropping to the ground limp I looked up to see to my absolute horror toothless still-beating heart in his hand "No!" I screamed as I lunged to the man with inferno in my hand impaling the man with it causing him to drop the heart and fall dead, I killed everyone in my blind rage before I returned to the dead body of my best friend and brother in all but blood and collapsed onto him and broke out sobbing over my brothers' dead body.

After I pulled myself together and got up I looked around only to find my brothers heart still beating on the ground, so I went and picked up his heart "huh it's still beating?" I said to no one I put it into my armors pocket and started looking for a way to get home to get some help with returning my brother to berk to be buried.

 _3 hours later…_

After looking for three hours I started to head back to toothless' body and wait for someone to find us. I walked into the clearing that should have housed toothless' body only to find it missing. After looking around I found him very much alive or something like that. After figuring out he was some kind of undead dragon I set the still beating organ on a tree stomp he soon pointed at his heart and I figured out that he wanted his heart put back in his chest "oh right you want me to put your heart back into your body! Just give me a minute to get the stuff to do that toothless." I said as I wen to my pack and got out some tread and a needle. After I returned to toothless' side I placed the pulsing organ back into his chest and sewed the veins and arteries back into place before I closed the gap in his chest "thank you bother!" toothless said to me my jaw dropped in shock when he spoke in a human language he also looked shocked to back able to speak in the human tongue I soon accepted it as some kind of magic.

I went over to the bloody tree stump and sat down to think when soon after that toothless walks over and shoved his talons into my chest 'what is he doing?!' I thought as he grabbed my heart and started pumping magic into it transforming my heart into a night furies soon followed by my other organs and my body making me the last living night fury. After my transformation was finished I turned to him "toothless you know all you had to do was ask, I would have gone along wiling but I'm glad you did it I have come to see the same thing as you do!" I said looking murderous "humans and dragons will never get along, so I chose to side with dragons! Human kind will be destroyed!" I finished moving up beside my undead brother. Toothless and I soon decided that we needed new names with him becoming Shadowscales and me becoming shadowheart.

After figuring out how to fly we flew off the find a nest to plan everything "

 **Chapter: 2 Shadowscales POV**

Shadowheart just stood there a spear impaled through his chest piercing his heart the human removed the spear as I tore his head off. I ran over to shadowheart and looked into the gaping hole craved into his chest. I could see his lungs moving his entire chest exposed to the world rib cage shattered to a million pieces blood pouring out of the hole in his still beating heart "shadowheart put pressure on it" I ordered as put my paws on his heart covering the bleeding wound. It wasn't working blood poured out around my paws "I'm sorry Shadowscale." He gasped out as blood poured

 **Chapter: 2 Shadowscales POV**

I felt a huge pain in my back before my eyes went wide and I cos

I was talking to shadowheart about our attack of a dragon's nest when his eyes suddenly went wide, and his silvery blood started to flow out of his muzzle and he collapsed to the floor I looked up to see a night fury with his beating heart

 _ **Edit: 01/24/2018**_


End file.
